User talk:Kimberly McCollister
Hi all! Feel free to post any questions or comments you have for me here. Formats etc. Hi Kim -- the format you suggested is what I have been converting things to. So I agree there. Right down to deleting the blank sections :). In terms of the ingredients; I had considered removing some of the categories like Water Recipes, and indeed, Danny at one point deleted a bunch of them. We restored the categories because gazillions of redlinks on each recipe seemed to be worse than whatever the SEO effect was. Plus deleting the category doesn't really remove the references to it so we didn't understand what he meant. Anyhow, the wiki has a huge complicated bot-set-up category structure that involved categorizing everything by ingredients. Presumably under the assumption that somebody might say "I have a bunch of green peppers.... what can I make tonight?" The difficulty I found in getting rid of them is drawing the line -- what's an important ingredient in a recipe and what isn't? Danny had deleted things like Potato Recipes (for example) so I assume those are part of the stats problem; but a recipe for Potatoes au Gratin is pretty clearly a potato recipe. So I guess what I'm saying is, do you want to take off all ingredient categories? Or just the silly ones like Water Recipes?? And how do you propose to draw the line? I would have thought having an Egg Recipes category for things like Eggs Benedict would be useful, but having every recipe that calls for an egg in there isn't... -- Wendy (talk) 03:08, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Replace all the ingredient categories with semantic properties (ex: has ingredient::green pepper. Then people can also search for more specific queries. Add some Semantic Forms on top of that to hide all the possibly confusing code. Oset• 13:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::On that note, someone linked me this. If Wikia could install that it would easily make recipes searchable by ingredient, quantity and unit (as the example shows). Oset• 14:10, December 15, 2009 (UTC) got your message and it all sounds good to me! cheers — — Game widow 16:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Official Friends Hi, I'm Construction Worker. You probably haven't heard of me, but I'm the founder and current leader of Pop Tart Wiki. It's obviously a wiki about Pop Tarts, which is of course a food (I guess you already knew that :P). I think that since both of the wikis (this one and mine) are about food, I was wondering if we could become "Official Friends". I hope to hear back from you soon! Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 00:19, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Since you added Pop Tart Wiki to the "Related Wiki" list, does that mean we are "Official Friends"? [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 20:31, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Done. Thank-you for accepting and good luck with Recipes Wiki! [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 20:29, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Monaco.css Hi Kimberly, I posted a comment on MediaWiki talk:Monaco.css about the blog comments, could you just add that bit of code to MediaWiki:Monaco.css to fill the Blog Comment box, at the moment its half customized and doesnt look as nice, thanks! --Lcawte 23:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Bot Hi Kimberly, I dont suppose I could run my bot over here to run various wiki-fying tasks, like validating code to HTML and theres a few other things I would run first.. if you need to know in more details what these things are, just contact me :) P.S: You guys have done a '''Great job on transforming this wiki! --Lcawte 20:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Why did I forget to note down exactly what it was going to do =.= Hang on, I'll get back once I remember the exact tasks... --Lcawte 21:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::I think this was one of the tasks I had in mind: Where recipes use 2. etc, replace that with a # (wiki numbering).... I'll get back to you with other stuff, when I remember it. --Lcawte 21:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::: Oh wait, give that a miss... that will fail. --Lcawte 21:23, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::: Ok right, this is it: there are alot of articles that link to pages such as ; and 0 which dont exist, my bot can go around and unlink them, because, basicly whats the point of an article about ; and what has it to do with Recipes? --Lcawte 21:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) {undent} Ok, LcawteBot just needs a bot flag so it doesnt hog up the recent changes, for this task it wont need Sysop, even though sysop is a great tool. --Lcawte 23:23, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, can you add LcawteBot to the Check Page under bots, it wont run otherwise :( --Lcawte 16:30, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::See my talk page. --Lcawte 17:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) {undent} Hm, I have a completly new task, its run using a python framework (Pywikipediabot) and a script called Cosmetic_changes, it XHTML validates code, but may clean up some of the other code as well... --Lcawte 21:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) CreatePlates Hi Kimberly, welcome to Wikia! I was wondering why doesn't have as it seems like a great way to simplify the process for users to add their recipes and conform them to a specific style. Or perhaps there already is a ticket or a flurry of ideas open for an alternate way to get such an effect? I can understand how this wiki really could succeed if it played its cards right (which it looks like Wikia is trying to do) and optimize other fields of the internet. Anyway, good luck with your new job and happy editing! (oh, here's a small tip regarding wikis, always sign your talk page posts, and don't use in your signature (-- is common though) as both and are unfriendly in signatures) :) [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 10:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, and MediaWiki:Copyrightwarning is out of date? Wikia switched to CC-BY-SA over the summer and the footer says CC-BY-SA, so I believe that needs to be changed. Thanks! [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 15:32, December 28, 2009 (UTC) What to do? Hi Kimberly, What do you need me to do, my bot doesnt seem to be going well, the check page is being a pain, some people in the VSTF channel havnt a clue why its there, or not letting my bot run. Anyways, What do you want me to do to help out? I can do a varity of tasks, just tell me what you want me to do. Happy Editing, --Lcawte 21:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) What do you think? Hi, Lcawte again, I got bored and wizzed this up, its a little thing that could be added to the top of Recipe pages and holds little peices of info like Servings and Cooking Time (Cooking time doesnt show if the someone hasnt added it in). I just wondered what you thought of it, and if you would add anything to it? --Lcawte 12:40, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I was just thinking, I've been doing bits of clean up to articles recently, but I was just thinking, there are alot of pages in Category:Glossary. Could I split those pages into like, Fruits and Meats, Spices, in a master category called Ingrediants, and then Equipment into an Equipement category etc? --Lcawte 19:30, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm a Big Fan of Cayenne Kim: I found your site and enjoy the info there. I am a big fan of cayenne and have a popular site on cayenne and its health benefits. I appreciate your time in putting together you site. It's certainly opened my eyes on another element of cayenne. I use cayenne mostly as an herbal medicine aid in preserving my heart health (although it has many other health benefits. Thanks again Kim. Best, GR Categories Hi, I was just wondering, categories like Category:Afghan Food Glossary, are they needed (or the Sub-Categories)? If they arnt, I can remove a load of them as I'm working through stuff with my bot. --Lcawte 10:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) category cleanup Are we supposed to move the recipes out of the main category (eg. "Side Dish Recipes") when we put them into the subcats? (eg Vegetarian Side Dish Recipes)?? I thought we were but you don't seem to be doing it with your letters :). -- Wendy (talk) 02:24, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. I'll only move 'em if I have to edit the whole page anyways. That will be faster. Also, thanks for putting back recent changes in the sidebar! -- Wendy (talk) 18:16, February 4, 2010 (UTC) 5 edits ummm... wow. that's.... What if we mark all our edits as minor? Those can be hidden in RC. But yes, the other idea is to give us all bot status and then that should hide them I think. -- Wendy (talk) 20:11, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I know everything goes in RC. But you have some options at the top of the page. "Hide bot edits" is a default which is why people don't see them (you can switch this to show them if you are crazy want to). Another option is to hide minor changes. By default they show, but they can be turned off. So I guess it depends on how exactly whoever is counting things counts them. Now that I've thought about it, giving us bot status for a week or two would be safer if that is sufficient to hide us from the counters; there is a chance other users will mark their edits minor and they'd get missed if we were hiding that way. -- Wendy (talk) 21:29, February 4, 2010 (UTC) bot mode and minor problem Kim -- I was marking everything "minor" because that's what I had seen Carrol doing earlier but sure, I'll give myself bot status. Did you know that you can't log in or create an account on the front page of the wiki? The buttons don't click on either my or my husband's computer. Also once logged in you can't click "My Home", "My Talk", "Recipe Box", "More", "Lifestyle" or "Log out".... sort of incovenient. I'm trying to get skype running to see if you knew already but my old machine is not cooperating (which is why I got a new one... sigh). -- Wendy (talk) 01:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Then I'm very glad you were here for me to leave a message :). -- Wendy (talk) 02:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Admin/Deletion Hi Kimberly, I was just wondering what it would take for me to get Sysop powers here, mainly because I seem to be marking alot of article's for deletion because they were just blank, Plus I have to get VSTF members to delete alot of article comments, and theres alot of vandalism in the way of them. Just Wondered, --Lcawte 11:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :/me pokes for an answer? --Lcawte 18:28, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Question Would this be considered a recipe? If so I shall create a page for it. Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 17:43, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Very creative :) hey xx will u please help me out i would like to now how to make a leak out bread !14:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) 14:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Best of All Worlds Chicken Hey Kim - yes, I'm the one who uploaded this recipe! My friends are always asking for it, so I just decided to put it out there! I'm not sure how to add my name to it or enter it in the contest - but my name is Kate Grantham. Is there anything else you need? I will definitely add more recipes when I have time! Reply to Kimberly....Regards chocolate cake recipe Thank you for your reply, and kind considerations! Question: Your instructions to create a new page with the the title subject, " Ana's No Flour Double Chocolate Cream Cake " to enter your contest giveaway.....should I enter this recipe with the title you have suggested using or entering on the front page of your site where your contest advert. is displayed, and submitting the recipe again? Pls. forgive...I am a new computer user. Again, thank you! / Amar045 Hi Hi Kim, Thanks for the encouragement. I know a lot about Indian food and I can say it is not always about curries. Apart from that, I am interested in new recipes from simple and few ingredients, and also fusion-food. I dont know much about how to operate this site, so maybe a page on that will help :) CaesarRupus 04:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you... ... for messaging me about the bread... it's realy not that hard to make. Um i realy don't have a special interest in any sort of food... well actually I "experiment" on the barbecue alot and i like to make different kinds of steak. But i realy wouldn't call it a "special interest" of mine. I just like cooking in general. Also i noticed that alot of people like to post spam recipes and i was wondering if Wikia could design a way to monitor the recipes that go into this wiki. Your partner in cooking Durza11 15:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Peppers Quite honestly, I'm not really a culinary expert in any real regard. I just know how to put stuff together and often times get very lucky. I don't know what goes together or why, I just always ride on hunches. If it turns out well, I try to remember it. In the past 6 months, I've cooked at least a dozen unique, original meals but only recall a slim handful. One thing that I do know well, though, it peppers. I'm'a freak for hot sauce and peppers. So, if you need help with information regarding peppers, I'll be there to help. CantRelax 20:13, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Kim- I'd love to help you out, but I'm currently working on about 30 pages worth of research papers and studying for two midterms. I'm'a bit overwhelmed presently. But, I'll do what I can from time to time. CantRelax 23:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) thanks for your help I'm thinking about how I can be helpfull to people in Wiki Recipes, I promisse to come back soon with some ideas or recipes of my own... Lea Hmmmm Well I Iove food! I always call cooking breakfast when I'm at my parents house during brakes. Me and my roomate are really into the heathly stuff but we always sneak in the occasional milkshake or sundae : D --[[User:Celtic22|'Celtic22☤']] 23:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) **Is my new picture good?--[[User:Celtic22|'Celtic22☤']] 23:56, February 25, 2010 (UTC) response Sure i would love to help contribute and expand to the Barbeque recipes category... i think i could find a picture of me to put up.... please respond to this message if there is anything else you need em to do... your partner in cooking Durza11 00:57, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hi Kim, I just wondered what would it take to get adminship over here, or just some right that could delete article comments, which seem to be a key source of vandalism.. --Lcawte 22:42, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I would love to! When do I start :P --Lcawte 22:50, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Broken Redirects Hi Kim, could you give LcawteBot an admin flag as well to clear all the .. Let me know if you have any questions about it.. --Lcawte 20:07, March 1, 2010 (UTC) How to... Hi, I'm new here. How do you add a recipe to a specific category? Secondly, I forgot to login when I submitted a recipe. How do I add it to my username? Thanx, CaesarRupus 06:20, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ShortPages Hi Kim, I noticed there seem to be a rather lot of pages with basicly no content. ( ) Would it be worth deleting them all, if so, I can get my bot to do it, so its hidden on the RC.. --Lcawte 15:38, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Lcawte, Can you send me a link and give me an example of these short pages? ---- Kim (talk) 17:56, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Click the link in the *... then click a random page on their... --Lcawte 18:05, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, I am going to be building out the ingredients pages so I don't want to get rid of all of these. Still, some obvious ones like "Daniel" can be deleted. ---- Kim (talk) 18:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, sure. I'll get onto that. --Lcawte 18:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Community Hi Kim, I was just thinking... like some wikis I dont really feel a real sense of a /community/ here.. I mean, on other wikis you have like people chatting and discussing stuff, like in forums and IRCs.. I mean here, I know being like incharge here you get alot of messages, and you send alot out, but for those few of us active here, there isnt much chat going on. I dont know if you know what I mean/understand, but I thought I would bring it up. I have a few ideas in mind, though one of them may not be doable, even for a staff member. --Lcawte 20:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Lcawte, that is something I am very conscious of and am trying to improve. I would love to hear your ideas! ---- Kim (talk) 20:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hm, a forum, I like the phpBB forums that wikia were working on, but I dont think they are anymore, an example is here. Or plain wiki forums. Also, I tend to use IRC alot, an IRC channel for the wiki? I know how to make one or ask Uberfuzzy? These are ideas that I tend to see a lot, and works on Brickipedia, except we use plain wiki forums.. --Lcawte 20:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Welcoming System Hi Kimberly. I dont know if you know about the Welcoming System? I just wanted to say I customized the message that anon editors get. As you seem to beat the system to all the logged in users, I though that bit could be turned off? --Lcawte 21:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Nice/Complete Recipes Hi Kim, I was just thinking, for those recipes that are like, complete, have pictures, and are just generally nice pages to look at, then get someone (ooh ooh, I volunteer.. wait, what for?) to convert those good pages into PDF files so people can print them and make some template containing some javascript or some other kind of code to put a link in the sidebar or some other place? --Lcawte 20:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Unused Templates Hi Kim, was looking through the Special pages again, this time, unused templates. I can get my bot to delete the majority of them if go ahead if given :) --Lcawte 18:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Go ahead and delete them. Thanks for your help! ---- Kim (talk) 19:34, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Portals Hey again. I was checking through some more stuff... "Category:Portals". Should we delete them all, as they are full of old templates like the New title one etc, and it would probally be easier to delete them and rebuild them when/if we wanted them. --Lcawte 18:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : Yep, you can delete these too! Thanks! ---- Kim (talk) 19:35, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I would like sysop status here please. Thanks. Erwin // ''discussion'' 19:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm new here on The Recipes Wiki! I have tons of recipes I want to share, but I don't know how. Is there a help page about editing? The world is dead and so am I 08:02, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for responding! My main intrest in food is desserts, mostly chocolate!The world is dead and so am I 05:41, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Good Recipe I was thinking, for pages contributed by Y! Groups or whatever, Spicy Shrimp Cocktail with Tomato and Cilantro looks nicer, with the link back in the description area, what do you think? --Lcawte 18:02, March 23, 2010 (UTC) re: Welcome Thanks for the welcome. Good guess! I am a health nut. I fell off the health and fitness wagon for a while and gained some weight... well, stuff happens - and now I'm heading in the right direction again. I thought maybe I could offer some low calorie or veggie versions of recipes, and some salads. I'm also very interested in the wiki format, and how wikis work. Have a great day! Eimat 03:42, March 24, 2010 (UTC) what mistake? What did i fix? — Game widow 10:54, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Dev Maps Hi. I can across [[Category:Development maps|these DevMap]] things.. I was just wondering, do you think they should be deleted? We've got similar things on Brickipedia, where we only have 7000+ articles, and we have a bigger contributing user community there, and we still struggle to maintain them. We have over 45000 articles here.. and not many users... --Lcawte 20:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Spam cleanup Hey Kimberly, if you needed another administrator around to help with spam cleanup I would be glad to volunteer. I have experience cleaning spam already, as well as some administrative experience as well. The majority of the work that I would do with the extra tools would be spam cleanup, but I could and would also help around with whatever was needed. If you don't think that any more people are needed with this, that's fine. I can provide a more detailed "resume" if required. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 16:37, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, thanks. I'll be sure to just use the tools for spam removal, and inform you if I am going to do anything else. I will also be available to do thing too, if you need them done :) Ajraddatz Talk 17:06, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi... Thanks for your message. I would love to help get the vegetarian sections ( and Vegan Sections) up and running. I am currently writing my first cookery book which I am hoping soon to get published and I am also close to finishing my diploma in Nutrition. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on what we can achieve here on Recipes Wiki... Take Care Danny. suspicious recipes Apple Strudel Cake ... i honestly don't think that's real — Game widow 10:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) BBQ??? HI KIMBERLY. TOM TERRIFIC HERE. I WROTE A NOTE ABOUT THE PERFECT BURGER AND YOU ASKED IF I HAD OTHER INTERESTS I COULD SHARE. I TRIED TO EMAIL YOU FROM MY HOME ACCOUNT, BUT THE ADDRESS YOU GAVE DOES NOT WORK. PLEASE WRITE ME AT: tomterrific47@gmail.com THEN WE CAN TALK. THANKS cook book I'm compiling a cookbook and i was wondering if i could use the recipes on this website... I don't know whether or not the user owns the recipes or the website??? your friend in cooking - Durza11 18:43, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Long time no see! Its been way too long! I'm back and will create even more recipes. Archie 05:08, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Trad Eng Dinner For Fr Students Hello Kim Some time ago I posted my recipe and you asked why I'd posted it here. Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you. Computers probs meant I've been off-line Anyway I'm a Brit living in France. I attend a French Cooking Group to help with my understanding of the French language. When it was my turn to choose a menu it was decided that (as the only Brit in the group) I had to create an English recipe. 3 course meal for 10 people on a minimum budget. I managed to do this menu for less than 45Euros. I loosely based this menu on an old poachers menu that I've used for EVER I discovered your site by surfing for another topic, found it interesting and thought some of your readers might be interested in what I was doing. Cheers Krazey J Greetings, and thank you, :) Hi Kim, I read your message that you left for me yesterday and here are some answers to the questions you asked. First off, I'm definitely what you could consider a "moderate" health nut. I'm not in the most extreme group and I'm not a vegan, but I do appreciate organic foods and low fat/cholesterol cooking. I like a lot of Ellie Krieger's (from Food Network) recipes and have taken a lot of her advice on healthy eating to heart. I've even converted my mother over to eating far healthier, and she "hates" me for it, :). I'm a big proponent for using the best ingredients out there and don't believe in using products that add unhealthy elements (like trans fats, high fructose corn syrup or other processed sugar additives, or highly unhealthy oils, like palm/palm kernel, coconut, cottonseed, etc.). I've tweaked a lot of recipes to compensate for switching out bad ingredients to healthier ones. However, I'm not so crazy that I'm one of those that's like "OMG BUTTER YOU CAN'T USE THAT!" I still loved my baked goods, most of which include butter, LOL. Favorite foods of mine include good sushi, all Kashi products, shrimp, crab, chicken, turkey, salmon, nearly every kind of fruit, and a variety of vegetables. Organic shelled nuts are another favorite - if you're a fan of cashews, try to get your hands on organic cashews - totally the best thing ever, :D. I'd be delighted to help out on the Healthy Recipes wiki, since I have a ton of really great recipes encompassing nearly every major grouping of food (appetizers through main courses, and both hot and cold desserts). I also like seeing what other kinds of creative healthy recipes people come up with, since I think on the whole, healthy cooking gets a bad rap because people think anything "healthy" instantly means it has no flavoring and is terribly bland. The13thbaktun 16:52, April 30, 2010 (UTC) All the New Recipes Wikis Hi Kim, I noticed the new recipes sites, whats with that? Whats going to be left here? --Lcawte 08:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Can you answer ^ please? --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 00:00, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Busy! Oh, it's been busy as hell for me as of late. I've got two weeks off between semesters right now, plus finding a job, so I'm hoping to cook up something good. For the past three months it's been nothing but blackened catfish, Ramen, Mac'N'Chese (with peppers and tuna added!) and frozen dinners, so it's been a bit trying. I'm hoping I can try out some fun cooking ideas this upcoming "break." Thanks for the heads up on the hot sauce wiki, though. CantRelax taylored meals Here is a free resource to create meals (smoothies) from combinations of food products that comply with a diet plan generated from user activities and desired waist size. Some smoothies with less water work well for waffles. You can help develop the food products list either there or here. Auf Wiedersehen New Recipes Wikis Hi Kimberly, could you let me know why we are splitting down into various Recipe Wikis? Thanks, --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 15:48, July 5, 2010 (UTC) TODO List please :) Hi Kim, I'm currently bored out of my mind when at home, is there anything I can do around here to help out, I'd be interested in stuff across the Recipes wikis. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 06:08, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Added a wiki, would like your input Hi Kimberly, I just started a new wiki, and it's scope is rather close to this wiki. I got refered to you about some questions I had, which I posted on User:Game widows talkpage. Could you take a look, and let me know what you think? Martijn Hoekstra 14:03, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi Martijn, I would love to take a look at it. Can you tell me what wiki it is? ---- Kim (talk) 18:48, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Aparently, I should have been clearer: This is what I originaly posted on Game Widows usertalk: Hi Game widow, I'm a long time Wikipedia editor, and a wikia newbie. I just created a new Wiki here on wikia, at http://ingredients.wikia.com and I was looking for some input from recipe wiki if I'm not working in the same scope. I'm not looking for recipes on the wiki I created, but rather information on general preparation of ingredients. I was looking for some community portal on this wiki, but I couln't find it, so I just grabbed a name from the recent changes list, and that's how I ended up on your talkpage. Would you mind taking a look at the chicken article on my wiki, and see if you think it can/should coexcist with recipes? Would be greatly appreciated. Martijn Hoekstra 20:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Martijn Hoekstra 19:39, September 14, 2010 (UTC) WikiGardener Hi Kim, I founded and contribute to a quickly growing Wiki: WikiGardener. It currently concentrates on growing vegetables, but is intended to expand to all edible food and more. I feel our two sites could compliment each other as practically all homegrowers will want ideas on how to cook their produce and a small percentage of your readers may be interested to know how to grow some of the stuff they're intending to cook. I wondered if you had any thoughts on how our two sites could could collaborate. Personally I feel that a large number of WikiGardener articles could link to your recipe categories, but I'm not sure how you'd want to link to WikiGardener beyond a single link in your Related Wikis page. Thanks for your consideration. OllieMartin 10:47, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Glad you like the idea. Are you thinking of providing actual gardening tips content on the Healthy Recipes Wiki? My thoughts were to link to each other as succinctly as possible. That way we would keep the purposes of the two wikis distinctly divided, but with numerous connections between them. :WikiGardener usually has a "Preserving" section following the "Harvesting" section of any article to suggest how to store the produce. It could easily have a simple link to a category of recipes that include that vegetable/fruit/herb. E.g Tomato recipes. :I had thought a simple link on the Recipes wiki, either just next to any homegrowable (that's got to be a word) ingredient, or at the foot of a recipe page E.g.: *"How to grow: Carrots, Onions, Beetroot, Spring onion and Green chilies at home" ...at the bottom of the Beetroot Omelet page. However, I think you might find this style a little invasive, whereas the style would work well on WikiGardener. I'd be interested to hear your thoughts. OllieMartin 20:58, October 22, 2010 (UTC) You like food ALOT! Well, BYE! Isa0304 :)